1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of camera tripods and other supporting devices for cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photography has become a major part of modern culture, and often athletes and other active individuals wish to be able to take photographs during periods of vigorous activity. Because often the individual's hands will be occupied during these periods of vigorous activity, ways must be found to mount a portable camera on the individual's body in such a way that it is both convenient for use, and at the same time otherwise does not overly interfere with the use of the photographer's hands.
Various methods have been found to support portable cameras on the body, including neck straps, wrist lanyards, and even helmet mounted cameras. Woodman in U.S. Pat. No. 7,273,321 discloses a harness system for attaching a camera to a user. However these methods suffer from various drawbacks. Neck straps allow the camera too much freedom of movement, which can be distracting and inconvenient. Helmet mounted cameras require the use of a helmet, and additionally can be difficult to precisely manipulate. Thus improved methods to mount portable cameras on a user's body are desirable.